


Just One Date

by kitty2o1



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Except for Ikuto and Utau, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2o1/pseuds/kitty2o1
Summary: Ikuto looking back on how he started dating Amu





	Just One Date

Amu and I have been dating for about ten years now – sort of. We got together back when she was 14 and I was 16 and have broken up like a million times since. Honestly, no one believed we lasted this long not back before I started this on and off thing with her I had a new girlfriend every couple of months and absolutely no one seemed to want me anywhere near her. Not her best friend, my sister, her father or my cousin they all just told me to leave her alone. In fact, I was kind of surprised she said yes when I asked her out.

Crap, thanks to that stupid teacher I’d probably have to wait till next week to ask, seriously what point of ‘I have something to do I’ll come back’ do you not understand. I was hoping to ask Amu out, she seemed cute enough plus it’d be nice to get to know the new girl in town.

But apparently, I was in luck because leaning against the far wall of the school was Amu and two of her friends, Rima and Nagihiko. She had moved in two weeks ago and had become fast friends with the two of them, even though generally Rima was rude to everyone. Rima saw me coming and was already glaring at me, though I’m surprised she can see me coming from around Nagihiko and Amu considering how short she is.

“What’s wrong Rima?” asked Amu turning around to look behind her.

“Hey, guys.” I said smirking back at Rima, “what’s up?”

Amu and Nagihiko both smiled at me but Rima she gave me a glare, “Umm nothing really, just talking.” Amu said.

“Really then, you mind if I talked with you alone, then would you?” I asked Amu smiling.

“Uhh…Me?” she asked looking confused. I nodded. “Um Okay, what is it?”

“Alone.”

“Okay that’s enough, leave her alone Ikuto,” Rima said cutting in.

“Rima, it’s okay don’t worry we’ll just be over there,” she said pointing at the outdoor classroom. “We won’t be long, right?” she asked turning back to me.

So we went over to the outdoor classroom and she took a seat on one of the big grey rocks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Rima was staring at us, Nagihiko was trying to get her to ignore us.

“So Amu I was wondering if you would go on a date with me,” I said smiling down at her. 

She sat there for a while just staring before she finally replied, “Why? I don’t even know you.”

Sitting down next to her I said, “Well I think a date is a good way to get to know someone.” She gave me a look clearly stating that she didn’t really believe me. “Come it’ll be fun. Please.” I stressed the e.

“Ok, fine one date.” She smiling clearly charmed.

“Good,” I said stopping immediately, “give me your number and I’ll call once I’ve figured out where we’re going.” I pulled out my phone and waited for her. I plugged in the numbers as she slowly stuttered out the clearly unfamiliar numbers.

“Ok then, talk to you later.” She said getting up and walking away.  
When I got home my phone was ringing so I picked up, “Yo, who is this?”

“It’s me Tadase” the voice on the other end replied. Tadase was my little cousin he was only about two years younger than me.  
“Oh, what is it,” I intoned grabbing a soda out of the fridge. “I have things I need to do.”

“Did you ask Amu out,” he rushed out.

“Maybe what of it” I took a gulp of the soda.

“You did!” he yelled, “Why would you do that? You know I like her”

“I don’t know she seemed interesting, calm down baby Tadase.” I was smirking now; Tadase was really predictable.

“You just asked her out because I like her didn’t you!” he was still yelling and it was causing my ears to hurt.

“What? No!” I said sarcastically.

“I absolutely hate you. Leave her alone she deserves better than you,” You could practically see the hate flying from his mouth.

“What, like you?” I heard the front door open so I quickly hung up before he could respond sat straight up and took my feet off the table. Looking up I saw that the person at the door was my little sister Utau, “Oh, it’s just you.” I slumped back down in the chair and went back to relaxing.

“What were you doing that had you so anxious?” my sister asked curiously. 

“Tadase just called he’s mad at me cause I just asked out the girl he has a crush on,” I said crushing the now empty can. Utau didn’t respond so I turned around to see staring at me, “What’s wro—“

“I can’t believe you did that!” She yelled still staring at me, “she was his first crush in like forever, how could you?”

“Sheesh calm down all I did was ask some girl on a date.” I sighed this is the second time this happened and I’m already tired of this.

“You really don’t deserve her she’s too nice for an ass like you,” she said before hitting me with her bag.

“Ouch!” I yelled pointedly.

You deserve it” she called back as she left.

I was just going to take her to a movie tomorrow but with everyone claiming that I didn’t deserve this girl I decided to take her to the aquarium.

Around 6, I called Amu hoping to confirm for the next the only thing was I didn’t realise the number she gave me wasn’t her cell phone – because she didn’t have one yet- but her home phone so when I called, expecting Amu’s voice I was extremely surprised to hear a man’s voice.

“Hello, who is this?” the voice asked. I was shocked so I didn’t immediately answer, “Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?”

“Uhh sorry, is this Amu’s phone?” I stumbled out.

“Who are you? And why are you calling my daughter!” the voice asked back suddenly angry.

“I’m a friend of her’s, from school, I was hoping to speak with her about our plans for tomorrow.”

“What do you mean Plans!” he yelled, “My daughter will not be going anywhere with some weird boy.”

“Excuse me but could I just talk to Amu. Please?” I practically begged but as soon as it was out of my mouth I knew it was probably one of the worst things I could have said and just as he was gearing up the yell I heard some fumbling and the next thing I knew Amu was speaking to me.

“Hello, who is this?” 

“Me.”

“Oh, Ikuto. Sorry about that my dad can be a bit crazy at times.”

“Uh, no problem so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the aquarium with me tomorrow?” I asked.

“Oh, okay what time?”

“Noon, at then at Ripley’s.”

“K, that it then.”

“Uh, do have a cell?”

“Ah, no this is the only number we have.”

I sighed “Okay then, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

That first date didn’t even turn out that great first she was late, and then apparently Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase decided to stalk our date and then Rima and Tadase knocked me into one of the open tanks.

I honestly think the only reason she went on a second date with me was that she felt sorry for me, but one thing led to another and she became my girlfriend. Now here I am 10 years after I first started dating her, just about to propose.

I pulled the box out of my pocket and went down on one knee, “Amu will you marry me?”


End file.
